Merchant and Hidden Fantasy
by integirldomain
Summary: Holo is left cold, alone and hungry upstairs while Lawrence waits for her clothes to dry and has M-rated fantasies about where he'd like their relationship to go.


Why did Holo have to leave her soaked clothing in a messy pile on the floor? Lawrence wondered exactly what moment in time he became her manservant then sighed, picked up the pile she left for him, and took it downstairs to dry by the fire.

When he got to the fireplace a line was already there, so he began going through her clothing. Her two gold piece cloak went on the line, her blouse, the silk sash she bought without his consent, her trousers, and one *other* piece of clothing. Normally Lawrence wouldn't give it a second thought, but unlike the other clothing that hung on the line, this piece was dry, save in one place. He did not believe it was the rain that made that place wet and reddened at the thought. Lawrence quickly looked around. Arold was reading to himself in the other room. Besides that no one else was there. It'd only be a moment… he wouldn't get caught and when else would he have this chance?

Slightly trembling, Lawrence further examined Holo's undergarments. That wetness was not caused by the rain. When was she? …she was teasing him not too long ago. That must've been when… he went up slightly as he realized her teasing turned her on as much as it did him. The only difference was that Holo had a much easier time concealing it.

Lawrence quickly looked around again; he was still safe. He brought her damp panties to up to his face with both hands and deeply inhaled. At first he was taken back by how strong her scent was. She had been wearing these for days, he wasn't even sure when they last bathed. But it was her scent. His male parts urged him to take in more of it. He looked around again before bringing them to his face once more and breathing in deeply. He tried to exhale slowly and not on them. He couldn't bare to lessen her scent by even the smallest fraction. Only smelling them twice had gotten Lawrence completely hard.

He quickly looked around again. Content he was still safe, trembling, Lawrence took a seat by the fire, (facing away from the entrance for obvious reasons), unbuttoned his pants with one hand, and held the outside of Holo's panties to his face with the other. He began stroking his thick uncut cock as he inhaled again.

"Oh Holo… " he quietly said. A jolt of pleasure shot through him when he imagined she was in the panties he held so closely to his face. It was true, he did prefer a woman with a fuller figure but he had only been looking at the top half all these years. Not until Holo had he even considered how lovely a woman's ass could be… Not until Holo had he desired to have his face buried in that part of a woman. Hers was perfect… what was it like to touch it? It was probably soft and warm. He was more than thankful to have her scent.

Wanting more he flipped them around and held the inside to his face this time. The scent became much stronger, he felt the dampness against his face and frigged himself harder. He wanted terribly to be in between her legs and have his mouth against her lush warm clit. "Sit on my face, Holo," he thought to himself, "sit on my face." Now that was a thought. The feel of her upper thighs. Her soft ass pinning him down. Being trapped in that sweet prison as she called him a fool, forced him to smell her, forced him to taste her and as she finally called him out on enjoying every moment of it like the slut he was. He was a filthy pervert deep inside and she knew it. She could probably hear him now and was laughing at him in their room. Another jolt of pleasure traveled through him.

He was almost there. His smooth member slid effortlessly through his dominant hand. Sometimes tensing up and filling him with more pleasure. He didn't want it to stop. She was on top of him again, demanding that he taste her as punishment for everything he's ever done wrong. How badly he wanted to comply. He couldn't last any longer, he started licking the damp fabric he held to his face. He couldn't get enough of it. He wanted to taste more of her, he wanted all of it. Unconsciously he began stuffing them into his mouth until he'd nearly taken it all in when he finally shot his hot load out through his fingers.

"Oh Holo…" he reveled for a second in what just took place, and then he realized what took place, "Oh Ho-" his eyes widened and he spit out her panties. What the hell did he just get off to? What the hell did he just get off _with_? He loathed himself for what he just did. Holo probably heard the whole thing. He was mortified.

Then he heard footsteps. Oh God. Who was that? He scrambled to clean himself up only to miss whoever it was. That didn't matter. They'd never see each other again. Maybe they didn't even see. It seemed the rest of Holo's clothes were still wet. He'd be here for a while.

"So _that's_ how it is with those two," a scarved figured thought to herself as she walked up the stairs and rolled her eyes.

The End.

A/N: Story doesn't end here! BashZeStampeedo has written a follow up of sorts, and will post it soon. I may or may not write a follow-up to his follow up.


End file.
